Anchoring systems for cavity walls are used to secure veneer facings to a building and overcome seismic and other forces (e.g., wind shear, etc.). Anchoring systems generally form a conductive bridge or thermal pathway between the cavity and the interior of the building through metal-to-metal contact. When the exterior is cold relative to the interior of a heated structure, heat from the interior should be prevented from passing through to the outside. Similarly, when the exterior is hot relative to the interior of an air conditioned structure, heat from the exterior should be prevented from passing through to the interior.